Тацуки Арисава
| image = 250px | race = Человек | birthday = 17 июля Bleach Official Character Book Souls, страница 39 | age = 15-17 | gender = Женщина | height = 155 см | weight = 41 кг | blood type = I | affiliation = Каракура | occupation = Студентка старшей школы, помощник инструктора по дзюдо Bleach манга; 425 глава, 9-10 страницы | previous team = Супергерои Каракуры | base of operations =Каракура, Япония, Люди | education = Старшая школа Каракуры | manga debut =Глава 2 (Том 1) | anime debut = Серия 2 | video game debut = Bleach: The Blade of Fate | japanese voice = Джунко Нода | english voice = Венди Ли | spanish voice = Изабель Волс (Испания) Мэгги Вера (Латинская Америка) }} is a student at the Karakura High School, in the same class as Ichigo Kurosaki, her childhood friend and former karate partner. Внешность Tatsuki is a teenager of average height with black hair and blue eyes. She has a contrasting appearance to her best friend Orihime Inoue. Tatsuki is boyish, and has a very lean frame compared to Orihime's curvier figure. Her hair is short and dark, kept spiked out at the sides in tune with her less than feminine appearance. She usually appears in her school uniform or her karate outfit while training in school or at the dōjō. Seventeen months later, Tatsuki's hair is much longer, reaching down past her shoulders. Характер Tatsuki is protective and level headed most of the time, unless she is provoked by somebody. She uses her great strength to deal with anyone who troubles her or her friends. She easily hits anyone who annoys Orihime or gives her some sort of deep personal insult, seen when Kon, inside Ichigo's body, gives her a compliment and apparently kisses her cheek. She stays angry for some time, even after wrecking much of the classroom and Kon flees the scene. She has a lot of insight on Ichigo's personality. When they were children, Tatsuki regularly saved Ichigo when he was getting beaten up, as well as cheering him up when he was upset. A tomboyish karate practitioner with dreams of becoming a vale tudo champion and already ranking Japan's second strongest in her age group, her only obvious feminine trait is how she writes her name: using hiragana: (たつき), though this is because she thinks it looks feminine while she considers the kanji of her name to be unappealing. Tatsuki is constantly protecting Orihime from men looking for a date, as well as the school lesbian Chizuru Honshō (who often approaches and tries to grab Orihime's chest). Tatsuki has done this since middle school, when she beat up some bullies who were trying to cut Orihime's hair, and had already done so once before Orihime's brother died. After that, Tatsuki promised to protect her from anyone who dared to make her cry, and she and Orihime became best friends. История Tatsuki and Ichigo are childhood friends. They first met when they were 4 years old, at the dōjō where Tatsuki used to train. She claims to be the first person to make Ichigo cry at the dōjō, with one blow to the upper body, which made Ichigo cry in about 10 seconds. That was the beginning of their friendship.Bleach manga; Chapter 18, page 03-05 Tatsuki routinely beat Ichigo until sometime in the 6th grade. They have not had a karate match since the day Ichigo beat her. Ichigo also used to call her Tatsuki-chan, but stopped in the 5th grade.Bleach manga; Chapter 25.2 Ichigo's mother died when he and Tatsuki were nine years old. Following his mother's death, Ichigo started skipping school, prompting Tatsuki to go look for him. She found him by the river-bank, where he paced from morning till night. Tatsuki believed that Ichigo was looking for his mother and claims that it was very hard for her to see Ichigo like that.Bleach manga; Chapter 18, page 16-17 As a child, Tatsuki once asked Ichigo if it was true that he could see ghosts. Ichigo denied it, Tatsuki believed him and in-turn got angry at the kids who were spreading the rumors about Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 19, page 06-07 Tatsuki and Orihime met in middle school, shortly after the death of Orihime's brother. Tatsuki became Orihime's protector and due to her friendship and protectiveness, Orihime gained enough confidence to grow her hair long.Bleach manga; Chapter 42, page 13-15 They have been best friends ever since. Оборудование Karakura-Raizer Watch (anime only): As part of the Karakura-Raizer team, she is given a task to defeat the Hollows in Karakura Town. For this, she needs powers of her own, so she is given a watch, which activates her suit. Her suit is Karakura-Raizer Beast. *'Karakura-Raizer Beast Suit': The Karakura-Raizer Suit gives Tatsuki abilities of her own such as: :: : In the Karakura-Raizer omake, it is revealed that her spiritual power manifests itself, through her Raizer suit, in flame-like blasts which she can shoot out of her fists or incorporate it in her fighting style easily defeating an average Hollow. ::Power Augmentation: Like the other Karakura-Raizers, her Suit augments her reiatsu. Силы и способности Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Having been trained professionally since a young age in karate, Tatsuki has a high level of skill at it, enough to fight several enemies and also teach Orihime basics to defend herself.Bleach manga; Chapter 42, pages 1-2''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 119, page 115 Tatsuki is considered the second strongest girl in Japan of her age group. She managed to come second in a tournament with a broken arm.Bleach''anime; Episode 20''Bleach manga; Chapter 68, pages 5-6 High Endurance: Tatsuki's resolve to win is proven great enough for her to willingly continue in a national tournament with a broken arm.Bleach manga; Chapter 68, pages 5-6 She can also take hits from spiritual beings such as Hollows. In Orihime's battle with Numb Chandelier, she was able to resist the Hollow's control.Bleach anime; Episode 13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 42, pages 8-12 .]] Spiritual Power: Her spiritual power is enough to put up resistance against Yammy Llargo's Gonzui. Bleach manga; Chapter 191, page 11-12 Spiritual Awareness: Tatsuki is spiritually aware to the point that she can clearly see Pluses, Hollows, Shinigami, and other such supernatural phenomena, though she lacks any unique spiritual powers of her own.Bleach manga; Chapter 28, pages 9-10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 30, page 19She has also developed an ability to sense Orihime's spiritual pressure even when she was in the Soul Society with Ichigo, which was the thing that drove her to confront Ichigo since she couldn't sense it from all the way in Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 239, pages 7-12 Reiatsu Resistance: Even in the presence of the Hōgyoku-enhanced Sōsuke Aizen, though she was brought to knees and paralyzed in fear, she was able to "maintain her existence". Bleach''anime; Episode 302''Bleach manga; Chapter 410, pages 14-17 Memory Chikan Resistance: After her memory of Acidwire's attack was supposedly erased, Tatsuki could still remember Rukia being at Orihime's house, and the sensation of it being hard to breathe (an after-effect of Acidwire gripping her by the neck). Bleach manga; Chapter 37, page 12 Появление в других проеках Tatsuki appears in both Bleach: The Blade of Fate and Bleach: Dark Souls as a playable character. She also briefly appears in the game Bleach: The 3rd Phantom. In the game she must be protected from Yammy and Ulquiorra by Chad, Orihime, and Uryū, until Ichigo, Yoruichi, and Urahara arrive. Интересные факты *During an interview with Kon (manga only) he teased her for having small breasts (when compared to a fan) to which she replied they are actually C cup. *Her theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is "Mou Aoi Tori wa Tobanai" by Hal. *In the anime, seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Tatsuki's hair extends to her lower back, whereas in the manga it only reaches her shoulders.Bleach anime; Episode 343''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 424, pages 12-13 Сноски Навигация de:Tatsuki Arisawa es:Tatsuki Arisawa fr:Tatsuki Arisawa pl:es:Tatsuki Arisawa